My Little Pony Equestria Girls The Missing Students of Canterlot High
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Several Students have gone missing from Canterlot High including Rainbow Dash , human Twilight Sparkle , Applejack , Rarity , Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy . will these missing students be returned ? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls : The Missing Students of Canterlot High**

 _ **Chapter 1 What happened ?**_

You may or may not have heard of me but my name is Ray parker , I'm a huge fan of all things Scifi , and that includes MLP or My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic if you don't know .

But anyway I'm also a guitar player and a collector of retro media and that includes the compact cassette . "well lets work on another song . So I decided to record to track 3 , as I was just about to get ready to press record and play after the pause button on my 4 track recorder , when I noticed something on my computer pop up .

 _Probably another email from someone that I don't know , better check it out_ I thought putting my guitar down on it's stand . Taking a seat I navigated to my Gmail and opened it up .

Clicking on the email I noticed it was from someone claiming that they are Sunset Shimmer _yea right , that's a load of bullshit , there is no way on this very earth that this person is Sunset Shimmer , this has got to be a joke_

 _ **Dear Mr Parker ,**_

 _You may not know me but my name is Sunset Shimmer , I come from another world and I need your help ._

 _Several students have gone missing from this school and I don't know why , your probably thinking that this is a joke somehow and I can assure you that it's not , I've already contacted Princess Twilight for further information and she's already with me as I type out this email , it took me a while to get your email address in order to send this off ._

 _Not to worry I'm not a hacker , I didn't hack into your computer to find out who you are . but suffice to say , I'm giving you the location of Canterlot High or CHS as we all call it . You'll find me by the statue_

 _Sunset Shimmer ._

I was stunned , okay but I have to be 100 percent sure that this isn't a trap , grabbing a near by knife just in case , taking my keys along with my wallet and smart phone , I decided to hold off on the recording of that song I was working on

"I'll get back to this later" I said . I got into my car , turned the key and the engine roared to life , oh yes this car is a 2007 Dodge Charger SRT 8 .

I backed out of the driveway and proceeded to the coordinates that this Sunset Shimmer gave me . _I hope she's right about this_ .

 _ **Hours later**_

 _ **Location : Canterlot Highschool**_

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed a red and yellow haired girl sitting by a horse statue .

 _This must be the location . Well after listening so many of my recent mixtapes on cassette that I made it ._ Taking out my mixtape and putting it back into it's case and shutting off the engine I emerged out of my charger . I had brown hair , brown eyes and I'm a medium build and I'm about 24 years old .

 _So the email wasn't lying nor was this a prank this is THE Sunset Shimmer , this is going to be interesting ._ As I closed my door , and locked the car , I walked over to where she was sitting at and she saw me .

"so your Ray Parker I take it?" asked Sunset getting up . "Yea that's me , and you must be the one that sent the email"I said back. "Yea that's me alright , how about we take a little walk" she offered . Who am I to refuse an offer like that .

"Sure , so tell me about these missing students" I said getting right to the point . "You see it started about a week after we got back from Camp Everfree when a bunch of crazy things started to happen" said Sunset .

"Oh yea , like what ?" I asked . "well it's hard to explain" said Sunset . "I see , well lets take this one step at a time" I said .

"Okay , so we got back from Camp Everfree , and about a week since we left , several students went missing , none of the teachers knew why and neither did Principal Celestia or Vince principal Luna either" said Sunset with a frown. _Whoever this person is that's making students disappear it's hasn't appeared on the news_ .

"I see , looks like we'll have to work together" I said . I decided to press a bit further . "have your friends also disappeared as well?" I asked . "yea , I haven't seen them for about 4 month's so yes I'm worried about them" I noticed a small tear escaping her eye so I quickly pulled her into a hug . "it's going to be okay , we will find those missing students and your missing friends" I said .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 2 The search for the missing students of Canterlot High**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Search for the missing Students of Canterlot High part I

 _ **Location : Canterlot High school**_

As me and Sunset were walking back to the car I was going over what she told me _so if this started a week ago , then you would think that the parents would have called the cops already ? , but why didn't they unless that someone used some kind of magic to erase there memories that way he would be able to carry on without the authorities getting involved ._

I opened the door of my car after unlocking it , allowing Sunset to get inside and buckle up . Closing the passenger side door , I opened my door and got inside , closing the door I turned the key and the engine of my Dodge Charger roared to life . I popped in one of my mixtapes .

I decided that we would visit each of the missing students houses , and see what information that we can gather there , then go back to my place and begin to piece together what we got plus what we already know .

Sunset told me we should start with Twilight Sparkle's house . _A good idea , Sunset_ . Sunset helped navigate me towards Twilights and there I saw it .

 _ **Sparkle Residence**_

A white house , decorated with a small flower bed , and a white fence _**.** Well that's something you don't see everyday . _

I noticed a large driveway , I pulled in there , taking out the mixtape I put in , and back into it's case . Shutting off the engine I unbuckled my seat belt as did Sunset , we both stepped out of the car and walked over towards the Sparkle Residence in hopes of getting some answers . 

_Just as I thought the parents are out , perhaps there is someone else we can talk to ._ Knocking on the door we were greeted by another member of the Sparkle's , Shinning Armor .

"Hi , welcome I don't suppose you have any information on my sister Twilight do you?" asked Shinning worriedly . "That's why we came here to get information in hopes of locating your sister . That was when Sunset noticed Princess Twilight running towards us .

"I got here as fast as I could Sunset" said Twilight breathing hard . "Take it easy , we didn't drive long , anyway glad you could make it we were about to talk to Shinning armor about his sister of this world" said Sunset .

I nodded towards Princess Twilight to take a breather for a second . Turning back towards Shinning "Do you mind if we come inside?" I asked .

"Yes of course come on in, I already told the cops everything that I know and I know my sister , she doesn't drink NOR does she do drugs either" said Shinning .

Taking a seat on the couch this was going to be a long one . We began to talk about Shining's sister and I could tell the guy was quite worried for her and yet her parents were … not ? "This is weird , normally parents would be worried about there son or daughter not showing up" I said .

"I know , which has me thinking someone is using something to wipe there memories" said Shinning . _That must mean that only parents tend to have there memories wiped and possibly have false memories , I'll need to look into this later and see what turns up ._ After leaving the Sparkle residence , we got the same thing from the other residences that we visited .

"Okay , so far only parents are affected by the memory wipe , and yet siblings remain unfazed by such a memory wipe" I said getting back into my car .

"that does make it weird indeed" said Sunset . "I happen to agree , as I was picking up trace amounts of magic at the school and then around each house we visited" added Twilight .

 _So Sunset was right , someone is using magic here to wipe the parents memories , but who could pull that off . It would have to be someone with a grudge . Sunset mentioned the Dazzlings like Adagio , Aria and Sonata , I wonder if we can track them down_ .

"I may have an idea , Sunset can you give me the last location of the Dazzlings , perhaps they can give us some information they do have a grudge against you and your friends from the battle of the bands competition" I pointed out . "Yea they would be a likely suspect , I have Sonata's number we can call her and ask them to come and meet with us" said Sunset .

"Alright , we can have them meet us at a cafe or maybe , Sunset you mentioned Sugarcube Corner right ?" I asked . Yea , why ?" asked Sunset confused . "Trust me I've got an idea" I said . So the engine roared to life and we drove off to sugar cube corner in hopes of getting answers.

 _ **Location : Sugarcube Corner**_

after already taking a seat in one of the booth's I nodded towards Sunset who made the call . After a few moments they showed up .

Taking a seat opposite from us I looked Adagio square in her eyes . "Tell me , did you or did you not kidnap Sunset's friends a week after they got back from Camp Everfree?" I asked with glare .

Adagio glared back at me all the same . "No and what reason would I have to do so ? Sure we hate them after the Battle of the bands competition , but that would not warrant kidnapping" said Adagio .

"Just what benefit would we gain from that anyway?" chimed in Aria. "Do you know anyone that would have a grudge against Sunset's friends to warrant a kidnapping one week after Camp Everfree ?" I pressed . "Think long and hard on this Adagio Dazzle and don't lie to us or we will use force to get the information out of you one way or another!" threatened Sunset .

"Easy , threatening them won't get us anywhere" I said . "Sorry it's just this has me worried for Twilight and my friends" said Sunset with a frown . "That I understand" I said .

"we don't know of anyone that would hold such a grudge to warrant kidnapping" said Sonata . "I see" I muttered . _So not even they know ? This is bad there as got to be someone who would know someone who would hold a grudge to warrant kidnapping of several students ._

"Twilight , could you think of anyone that could hold a grudge to warrant kidnapping of innocent students at CHS?" I asked . "well there are a few pon- I mean people that would fit such a description , we have Chrysalis , Sombra , or Tirek" said Twilight . _Now I think we are getting somewhere time to narrow it down_ . "well girls , I think it's time we go to my place and see what we can piece together" I said . After paying for the milkshakes , Adagio and her sisters left . _I suspect this is going to leave us with more questions than answers._

 **TBC in Chapter 3 The Search for the missing Students of Canterlot High part II**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Search for the missing Students of Canterlot High Part II

 _ **Location : My place**_

I parked my car in the drive way , shutting off the engine , unbuckling my seat belt . I opened my door as did Sunset and Princess Twilight . We both walked in my house and towards my basement where I have been keeping an eye on such cases of missing students .

This surprised Sunset as she saw everything from news paper clippings that were pinned to a bulletin board , and various recordings that I made on cassette , yea cassettes are popular again , figured I would take advantage of the opportunity .

"How long have you been following this case?" asked Sunset stunned . "about 3 or 4 years give or take a few days" I said pinning my latest piece of evidence to the bulletin board . 

_This makes sense some what , now just to connect the dots . Sunset said about 1 week when they got back , so that would mean a week later things began to change , students began to go missing ._

 _That would mean parents began to call the cops wondering where there sons and daughters were . However that very night as everyone was just going to sleep ._

 _Something happened , something that made the parents forget but the siblings remembered just fine … how quaint Sunset and I did rule out the Dazzlings since without there pendants they couldn't do anything without them , however that doesn't rule out outside forces interfering Sunset did make several suggestions about who or what could be interfering ._

 _Princess Twilight also said that she had picked trace amounts of magic both at the school and various houses that me and Sunset visited but that doesn't rule out who it could be that took those students , made the parents forget and yet forgot the siblings thinking that they like there parents would forget what happened ._

 _Hmm I wonder is there anyone that we skipped over or forgot to talk to ? I doubt that … unless , of course the students we could talk to them and there teachers , but that leaves one problem Christmas is coming I suppose could take a break …. no Sunset's friends need our help and by george there going to get it !_ . "So we could interview the students , teachers and faculty and see what turns up" I said .

"True , but it's likely that the teachers , Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna won't remember anything either" said Sunset . "Then that only leaves the Students of CHS , they may hold the answers to the other missing students" I said .

"True , but we won't be able to do much due to the snow storm" said Sunset pointing towards the TV in the corner . _I completely forgot about that ._ "Your right , Twilight , what could any of these people gain from kidnapping students ?" I asked .

"Revenge more than likely , at least I'm sure that's what Chrysalis would do in a situation like that , but that would mean she would have to sneak into my castle during the night , wait for Sunset and her friends to arrive back at school , wait a week then kidnap them plus cast a spell to make the parents forget yet the siblings however they remember everything

"Now Sombra , could he do the very same thing ?" I asked . "if he could he would ..." said Twilight when Realization dawned on her .

"I wonder if Sombra has teamed up with Chrysalis in order to rule over this world then invade Equestria" said Twilight . Horrified she rushed out the door , back towards the school and through the statue . While Sunset was confused just as I was , this was either a race against time or this case was going to take a turn for the worst .

 _ **The Kitchen**_

I decided to make up some hot coco in order to warm ourselves up . _I wonder what Twilight is up to whatever she's doing I do hope that she can at least help me in this case or else we are screwed_.

With both me and Sunset at the table I decided to look out the window at least in hopes of coming up with a plan , but right now I don't got a single idea , damn it ! With all the evidence that we have so far that only means that whoever these two are , they really don't wanna be found .

 _I know that Sunset misses her friends , as do I but for right now we have to focus on finding them first , hell we even searched the school grounds for something of there's that might have been dropped or got accidentally left behind on the bus … of course the bus barn , we could check there see if any backpacks were left there by accident ._

 _ **TBC in Chapter 4 The Search for the missing Students of Canterlot High Part III**_


End file.
